It All Started
by Kiona Kina's Panda
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, & Gaara somehow end up in San Antonio, AT A ANIME CONVENTION! But 4 some odd reason, only 4 people know who they are. What will these four do to them? Read and find out. Plz R&R.
1. The chaos begins

**Chapter 1: . . . in Japan**

Neji: Mercedes?

Mercedes: Yes, Neji Bunny-kun? ;)

Neji: . . . Did your parents name u after a car? . . . .

Mercedes: I don't know really. I _think _so.

Neji: Weird . . . Now, could you please get off of me?!

Mercedes: NEVAH!!!X3

Me: I don't own Gaara-kun or any of the Naruto characters.

Mercedes: Yea, 'cause if u did, I'd steal Neji from u!!!

Me: sarcastic What's stopping u from stealing him from Kishimoto-san _now?_

Mercedes: gasps Your right!!!throws Neji over shoulder and tries to run away

Neji: to me HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!?!

Me: It was quite simple, actually.

* * *

In a small village called Konaha, four ninjas were gathered together in the forest for a fight between two of the four ninjas. 

"Neji? Why did u have to wake me up so early just to fight? What are you doing up so early, anyway?" the blond ninja named Naruto asked the brunette that so resembled a girl named Neji.

"_Because, _Naruto, you filled my shampoo with ramen!!" Neji replied, shooting Naruto a dirty look.

". . . Why would I waste good ramen on your hair? And what makes you think that _I _did it?"

"There were three bowls of ramen still on the floor."

"And you didn't notice that _before_ you got in the shower?"

" . . . SHUT UP!!!!"

Gaara, the red-headed ninja, walked over to Sasuke, the emo looking brunette, & whispered, "Do you want to know who _really_ put the ramen in Neji's shampoo?" with an evil grin lighting his face.

Sasuke gasped. "You didn't?!"

"I did. And do you want to know what I put in his gloves?"

" . . . What did you _do?"_

"AH! THERE'S KETCHUP IN MY GLOVES!!" Neji squealed in a rather undignified way as the sticky red goop that is ketchup dripped down his arms.

"HEY! THET'S MY KETCHUP!" Sasuke shouted before covering his mouth, realizing his mistake.

"SASUKE!! 7 days . . . 7 days . . ."

"AH!" Sasuke screamed, "Just like the Ring!!" And with that, he ran in circles, until finally running into a tree & passed out next to a snickering Gaara.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Naruto, who was dancing awkwardly in place. "You guys," he whined, "I REALLYgotta use the bathroom!!!"

"Well, then hurry up & go already," Neji yelled at Naruto.

"Okay . . ." he replied, unzipping his pants.

"NOT RIGHT HERE!! GO BEHIND A TREE OR SOMETHING, JUST NOT HERE!!!" Gaara & Neji shrieked in horror.

So Naruto quickly grabbed his bag & went behind the biggest tree in the area (A/N: which just so happened to be right behind him.)

**. . . . . . . 20 MINUTES LATER . . . . . . .**

"Huh? What's going on? Did Neji kill Naruto yet?" Sasuke groaned, rubbing his throbbing head.

Gaara sighed. "Not yet. After you passed out, Naruto decided to take a little 'bathroom break'."

"Are you done YET?" Neji shouted impatiently at Naruto.

"Almost . . . "

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 10 MINUTES AGO!!!"

". . . Why were you keeping track of that?"

"Just hurry up!!!"

"Done!" Naruto exclaimed, triumphantly waddling back to the group.

Sasuke's mouth dropped in confusion and disbelief, Gaara was rolling on the forest floor, laughing and Neji was fuming at Naruto. The blond had come out from behind the tree in a **slinky red cocktail dress WITH high heels.**

"WHAT THE-! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING THAT?!"Neji screamed.

Naruto pointed at the Hyuuga. "I don't tell you how to live your life!!"

Neji and Sasuke sweatdropped while Gaara started gathering tears in his eyes(he was laughing REALLY hard now).

"Let's just start the battle already!!"Neji said, ashamed for even knowing Naruto.

"Alright! I'm going to beat you! BELIVE IT!!!"

_Not in those clothes, _Neji thought. "Byakuugan!!"

"Switch-no-justu!!" Naruto shouted after various hand signals.

POOF!!! Naruto & Neji all of a sudden had a switch of clothes.

"What did you do to me?!?!" Neji screamed, looking down at his new outfit.

Both Sasuke & Gaara burst out laughing, finding it funny that Neji now looked more feminine than he ever has in his life.

"It's a new jutsu I learned," Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, reverse it NOW!!!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll burn all your ramen to ashes!"

"gasp Alright, alright! You win!! . . . Now let me think . . . how do I switch it back again?"

"You can't remember how to switch it!!!"

"I just forgot, that's all!"

"Well, you better remember SOON!"

"Um . . . I think I remember how to do it now!"

And at the moment, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, & Gaara disappeared, leaning not even a trace that any of them were there.

* * *

Me: End of 1st chappie!!!XD 

Gaara: FINALLY!! I was getting bored.

Me: sniffle Gaara, you're so mean . . .sniffle

Gaara: You're not going to cry, are you?

Me: tears start to fall No . . .

Gaara: wraps arms around me & sighs I'm sorry.

Me: YOU SHOULD BE!!!starts crying into Gaara's shoulder

Reader: Aaww . . .

Gaara: Oh, brother . . .

Kankuro: Yes:-)

Gaara: O.o

**Please Review!!!!**


	2. So they meet

Me: This is the chappie that is described about in the summary!!!

Neji: And you think I care because?

Me: You're a smart ass, you know that?

Neji: Yes. And did you know that you have a cockerroach in your hair?

ME: AAHHHH!!!! GET IT OFFME!!! GET IT _OFF _ME!!!!

Neji: Hahaha!!! OMG!!! That was frickin' hilarious!!!

Me: Grrr . . .

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Which is a good thing because I probably would have lost them somehow. . . .**

* * *

Me: I'm really slow at typing . . . . 

Reader: Would you be a faster typer if I gave you a piece of the world's chocolatiest cake? (gives me a slice)

Me: (takes one bite, then swallows the rest whole) No . . . . . I'll jus t be REALLLY hyper!!! (starts running in circles in the school library)

Gaara: (walks in carrying ten books, which he drops at the sight of me) WHO GAVE HER CHOCOLATE?!?!?! (Reader rasies hand shackily)

**Cont. in the beginning of the next chapter . . . .**

**

* * *

**"So this is an anime connvention?" Maria, whom many could have sworn belonged to the royal court in some vampire land, asked her best viennese friend, Tori, standing outside the O'Conner High School Library. (O'Connor High School: YAY!!!! I'M IN A STORY!!! Me & Reader: O.o) 

"Yep! Ain't it beautiful??" she replied, throwing a pale arm up for emphasis. (Tori: I'm not pale!!! I'm just white. . . )

"No, it's creppy," Mercedes, standing to the right of Tori.

"Well, I guess that makes you weird. . . " Jeff, who ALSO looks like vampire royalty, said, coming up behind Maria. Maria screamed, & hid behind a laughing Tori. Mercedes . . . well, Mercedes . . . . okay, I don't know WHAT Mercedes did! I just know that it was weird.

Maria pointed a finger at Jeff & started screaming at Jeff, . . . which _unitendly _went into Tori's ear as well. "JEFF!!! Don't you _ever _try that again!!!"

"Maria . . . that was my ear! (Me: Tori read my mind at lunch! Damn her . . .) But Jeff, besides the fact that I may possibly be completely deaf in my right ear, THAT WAS HILLARIOUS!!!!!! DO IT AGAIN!!!!"

Jeff was about to do . . . something . . . . , but then noticed that Maria had her head peeking out from behind Tori's shoulder. To Jeff, it seemed that a dark, evil aura seemed to appear around her as she gave him a menacing glare. He gulped. "I think I'd rather not", he told a very disappointed Tori. The aura around Maria seemed to brighten to a pure white light as she smiled & stepped out from behind Tori.

"Can we go in already?!!! I'm freezing here!!!" Mercedes burst out, shivering immensly.

The other three looked puzzled at her. " . . .But it's only 62 degrees fahrenheit out here. . . ." Maria said, momentarily becoming the voice of the group.

"I don't care!! That' too cold for me!!!!"

The others merely shrugged their shoulders & went inside the library. The four gaped at the scene. It was practicaly comic book geek _heaven_ inside there. They should know, each having a cousin or a sibling that pretty much sold their soul to their comics.

The group rushed over to the NARUTO stand when bright light went off in front of them( which, for some reason, only they could see) & four people appeared in front of them. These four happened to be Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, & Neji, all looking very tired & in their regular clothes.

The four Americans looked at each other & nodded. Jeff grabbed Naruto's hand, Tori grabbed Sasuke's, Maria grabbed Gaara's, & Mercedes grabbed Neji's and they pulled them outside the library for a little interigation.

* * *

Me: I am SSSOOOO sorry it took me so long to update!!!! 

Kakashi: Yeah! She got lost on the path of life!!!!

Me: Where did you come from????

Kakashi: Well, when a mommy & daddy love each other very much-

Me: Why does everyone do this to me?!?!?!?!?

Kakashi: Because it's fun to pick on you . . .

Me: Geee . . . thanks . . . .

Kakashi: Any time XD

Me: O.o

Review button: I look forward to your click!!!!


End file.
